


ciao amore

by SYlvia62



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYlvia62/pseuds/SYlvia62
Summary: 再见爱人
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, 灿勉 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	ciao amore

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷：双性，伪性转(?)，BE  
> 配合歌曲Salvatore-Lana Del Rey食用更佳

Ciao amore*

朴灿烈第一次见到她的时候，这里罕见地下起了一场大雨。

但即便如此，也仍然不能阻挡始终高照的艳阳，于是雨很快便停了。

三五仆人簇拥着她下马车，为她整理花纹繁复打着褶裥的裙䙓和裙撑。

她朝着他们缓步走来。

垂曳的裙裾拖行在草地上，名贵的布料沾染了星星点点的湿润泥土。或许洗刷不掉了，但没有人会为此遗憾。

她的大半张脸藏在宽大斜帽垂下的薄纱中，只能清楚看见白皙的下颔。

不似一般女子那样尖，朴灿烈发现了。

他弯腰亲吻她的手背，抬头时窥见了她看着自己的美丽双眼，像庄园后面那大片湖水一样清澈。

“公主殿下。”

他们注视彼此。

朴灿烈骑着马远远就看见了她。

她身穿一条缀着蝴蝶结和精致花边的罩裙，坐在树下的长椅上，掩在枝叶间的阴翳中，与几位家臣说着笑。

片刻她也看见了他，随后遣退了家臣，显然是等他过来。朴灿烈利索地翻身下马，整了整胸前的领圈走去。

初夏的阳光耀眼，他穿过成片的花丛，来到她面前行礼。

“殿下。”

她穿了一双缎面天蓝色的尖头鞋，伸直了脚懒散地晒在阳光下。过了半晌美丽的人儿才开口。

“我有名字的，”

朴灿烈当然知道，但他始终不可以直呼。只好抬眼对上她的视线，那双漂亮的圆眼睛里水光粼粼。

“叫我俊熙吧。”

她的声音也不像其他贵族女子那样娇柔，倒有些平和，但却很是动听舒服，像绸缎，像竖琴。

朴灿烈顺着她的示意坐在她身侧，只见她一点也不在意礼仪地摘下了发上的大礼帽，闭着眼仰头枕在长椅背上。

他看着她白皙的手指抚摸着蓝色的帽檐，上面装饰的洁白羽毛轻飘飘地随风摇晃。

接着朴灿烈的目光落在了她纤长的脖颈上，贴颈项链的宝石闪烁着日光，但他发现了掩盖在下面的稍微突起的…喉结？

“我喜欢这里。”

千里外的国都即将燃起战火，这里的太平早晚会被迫终结。

朴灿烈知道她比谁都深知这一点，以及她自己背负的责任，但还是不忍心提醒这个事实，于是他干脆缄口不言。

“灿烈，我喜欢这里。”

相处不过月余，几杯香槟却点燃了两个年轻人间涌动的暧昧情愫。

窜出的火舌顺理成章地舔着了身体的欲望。

爆发出绚丽的火花。

亲吻和抚摸都像出自本能，滚烫的心脏在无声无息间连跳动频率都达到一致。

在拉开紧身胸衣的刹那，朴灿烈抓住了最后一丝理智，嗓音比平时更加低沉急促，急忙想要叫停这荒诞的一切。

毕竟他只是一个伯爵的儿子。

“俊熙……殿下…我们不可以——”

他的话语淹没在金俊熙凑上来的吻中，轻柔地像水流，与朴灿烈的舌头相互交缠。

亲吻得直到窒息才分开，金俊熙的手臂还是紧紧勾着他的脖子，急急地喘息。

“不要推开我，灿烈……”

嵌在壁灯座里的蜡烛闪着微弱的火光，映在金俊勉含情的双眼中，明明灭灭地流转着光芒。

宽厚的手掌带着灼人的温度，从腰侧流连至腿间。

金俊熙没有特别丰满的胸脯，微微鼓起像还在发育中的少女。腰身也并不很细，看上去不似常年束腰的贵族女子，但是细腻白皙的肌肤昭显着她确实是活在奢华皇室里的人。

只是朴灿烈的所有想法都随着指尖触碰到的隐秘戛然而止。

昏暗中他看不清身下人儿的全貌，但他的掌下分明是男性才会有的部位。

他震惊地看着金俊熙，但她依然直直地望着自己——

或许应该称为“他”。

金俊熙握着朴灿烈的手指，探向了女性的入口，他咬着唇一语不发，等待朴灿烈回神。

“俊熙……”

亲吻透着几分歉疚和爱慕，金俊熙亲手为他打开了秘密，而朴灿烈开始觉得自己无以为报。

但金俊熙的手却有安抚的力量，平定了他躁动的灵魂和思想。

他随即抬起腿环住了朴灿烈精壮的腰身，咽下了所有接踵而来的不适和疼痛。

再与朴灿烈携手攀上情潮的顶峰，陷入醉人的爱河。

盛夏的炎热蒸腾在皮肤上，化为了金俊熙脸颊上的红晕。

朴灿烈陪他在庄园外的大片草坪上骑马，惊讶于他熟练的马术。

没穿裙撑的金俊熙连首饰也没戴，头发随意编成辫子挽起，象牙色的棉质连衣裙压了精致的蕾丝花边，随着马匹的颠簸而摇曳。

马匹稍微走得快些时，束在腰上的宽缎带便被扑来的风扬起，墨绿色与青草层层叠叠。

朴灿烈的心也仿佛随之舞动。

金俊熙在马背上的身姿可以称得上飒爽，没有朴灿烈其他姊妹那样矫揉，令他极为欣赏。

他牵着马缰与金俊熙并排走，穿着长裙的人儿似乎玩了个尽兴，提着裙子低着头，一步步踩过青青的草皮。

没有仆人女侍在旁边，金俊熙也不在乎淑女的礼仪，觉得累了便席地而坐。

那一截从裙里伸出的雪白脚踝看得朴灿烈心猿意马，于是遂了想法揽过金俊熙吻了个天昏地暗。

他们交换彼此的气息，仿佛能因此盟誓而绑定终身。

阳光毒辣，晒得美人皮肤都反着光，像一樽精致的白瓷娃娃。

朴灿烈摩挲着金俊熙纤细的手腕，任他靠着自己的肩膀，眉梢鬓角都热得蒙上薄薄一层汗。

金俊熙抬起手看阳光在指缝间溜过，朴灿烈见他被光刺得眯起眼，伸手覆住了那一双饱含春水的眼睛。

“灿烈，世上有什么是永恒的呢？”

睫毛挠得掌心发痒，但朴灿烈还是认真思考了答案。他知道金俊熙所期待的回答，但终究没说出口。

“或许没有。”

睫毛不再扑闪，缠绕在金俊熙指尖的缎带滑落在他象牙色的裙上。

“是啊，没有……”

公主被好几名女眷围绕着在花丛小径散步，朴灿烈跟在后面，看懂了公主悄悄展露的不耐，随即支开了他的姊妹们。

金俊熙提着肉粉色的罩裙划过成簇的低矮雏菊，每一步都轻飘飘的，透露着不豫。

朴灿烈仍然走在金俊熙身后，看着他头上佩戴的花环出了神。

花朵在夏末时节，绽放着最后的花期。

只是一会儿的时间，金俊熙就摘了好几朵鲜花，捧在怀里轻嗅。

花香引来了七彩斑斓的蝴蝶，金俊熙抬手一碰，那蝴蝶便跳上了他的小指，随后振翅而去。

他的目光随着远去的蝴蝶，落在了身后驻足的朴灿烈身上。

金俊熙的眼中终于有了神采，但很快便泯于寂然。

女侍从庄园的地下冰窖里取了一大盘之前采摘的樱桃，呈给了朴灿烈。

而水晶盘里的樱桃很快被金俊熙一颗颗送入了嘴里，汁水染得唇瓣娇艳欲滴。

夕阳洒在湖面的水波上，每一圈涟漪都像镶在裙裾上的流光溢彩的钻石。

让人错以为夏日无尽。

金俊熙捏着鲜花歪在朴灿烈宽厚的肩上，闭着眼仿佛在小憩。

“我明日就要启程了。”

朴灿烈的心脏一紧，虽然这个消息他下午就在伯爵父亲那里知晓了。

“嗯。”

但毕竟挣扎是无谓的。

金俊熙睁开了眼，映入眼里是金色的湖面，荡漾着破碎的光芒。

“灿烈，我们以前见过的……在皇宫里，你不记得了——”

朴灿烈皱了皱眉，试图从记忆里找出一帧是关于金俊熙的。

“在我还是王子的时候。”

朴灿烈张了张嘴，无法从震惊中缓神。

但他还是记起来了，这张脸，这双眼，曾在宫廷厚重的层层帷幕后一闪而过。

“我曾经梦想成为一名骑士，守卫我的国家。”

他的眼里蓄着一汪泪，闭起了眼倔强地不肯让它掉下来。

朴灿烈深知金俊熙此去的使命，这里即将成为他的故国。

心痛向来无法掩饰，将要分离的惆怅撕扯开他最后的顾虑。

“俊熙——”

“金俊勉，我叫金俊勉。”

朴灿烈的吻带着晦涩又隐忍的情感，这当中的爱意裹挟着痛苦，胶着着掺揉进彼此破碎的灵魂里。

“俊勉啊…”

熟悉的称谓使眼泪终于决堤，大滴大滴地滚下金俊勉的脸庞。悉数滴落在朴灿烈的颈窝，带着仿佛烙入血液的温度。

“今天以后，再也不会有人叫我俊勉了……”

又是一场磅礴大雨。

朴灿烈随父亲和家族一起恭送公主启程。

他弯腰亲吻公主的手背，抬头对上了公主掩在帽檐下闪着泪光的漂亮双眼。

仆人为盛装的公主撑伞，朝停在道上的马车而去。

朴灿烈背着手，没有人注意到他紧握的双拳。

俊勉——

他在心底无声的呐喊。

穿过重重雨幕，美丽的公主停下了脚步，掉落的剔透泪珠转瞬消失在撑起的华丽裙摆上。

但始终是徒劳。

随后便被小心翼翼地搀扶着坐进马车里，留下马蹄和车轮碾在湿润泥土上的痕迹，很快又被雨水洗刷得彻底。

夏日已尽。

*Ciao amore: 再见爱人


End file.
